


Cassie - Destiel

by necromutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Trans Castiel (Supernatural), Transgender, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromutt/pseuds/necromutt
Summary: Cassie, Dean's girlfriend, comes out.





	Cassie - Destiel

A sudden gust of wind flowed through the room to reveal the angel. She wore a tan trenchcoat, a white blouse, and black slacks. Papers fluttered across the room and the sound of wings flapping slowly disappeared. 

"Hey, Cassie." Dean smiled. He stood up and pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's cheek. He immediately noticed that she wasn't acting right. Things felt… off. 

"You okay? What's wrong?" Dean asked worriedly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

She looked down, biting her lip.   
"I have to talk to you." 

"Okay… come on, sit down." Dean said quietly, his heart thumping in his chest. Was she leaving him?

Cassie shook her head. 

"It's best if don't." She whispered, her voice sounding pained. 'She's leaving me, isn't she?' Dean thought, blinking back tears.

Before Dean could respond, she started talking again. 

"Dean… I'm not who you think I am. I'm not who you fell in love with. I-I'm not Cassie, not really," she stared at the floor as she spoke. 

"God, even the name makes me feel sick." She said with a bitter laugh, her eyes starting to water. 

"What the hell is going on?" Dean growled, starting to get angry. What the hell did she mean? She wasn't leaving, but she wasn't making any sense at all.

"I'm what humans call... transgender, Dean." She blurted out. Tears began to fall from her- or, his eyes. 

"This body, this name, this soul… it's not right. It's not me. I've tried to push through it, I tried so hard, Dean. But I can't take it anymore." He whispered. His voice sounded so broken and tired. Tears fell down his cheeks as he turned away from Dean. 

"I don't expect you to understand. I don't expect you to stay with something like me… and I understand. But just remember I love you, so much. okay?" His voice broke at the end as he turned and looked at Dean with sad eyes one more time. 

Before he had the time to disappear, Dean grabbed his arm. 

"Don't expect me to stay?" He asked, his voice has an angry undertone. 

"We've been through everything together. We've been to purgatory. You saved me from hell, Cassie. And you expect me to leave because you don't feel like a girl?" 

He flinched at the name, but the words made his heart swell. 

"I-I'm sorry, I just… I won't be in this vessel anymore. I.. I have to find a male vessel. I can't take another day in this body." he responded, looking up at Dean. 

Dean's expression didn't change. 

"And? We'll find you a vessel that feels right. We'll find you a name. And I'll be here with you, loving you through all of it." Dean pulled him into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Cas smiled a bit. "I already decided on a name. I like Castiel." he murmured, relaxing against his partner's body as he hugged back tightly. "I've been Cassie for millenia. It's not right to change it completely."

Dean pulled back and cupped Castiel's cheeks. "Castiel… I love it." He whispered. 

"I love you, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while feeling especially dysphoric. This isn't meant to be great writing. It isn't meant to be long. But it was written out of emotion. I wish my mom had been as accepting as Dean. I hope you all can relate.


End file.
